Ne rien avoir à perdre
by xKyoku
Summary: Nouvelle année, nouveau lycée, nouveau départ... Une jeune fille aux yeux de nacres refuse tout lien avec les autres élèves. Pourquoi ? Personne ne sait...
1. Introduction

Titre : Ne rien avoir à perdre

Auteur : xKyoku

Genre : UA / School-fic (oui très original je sais)

Bêta-lectrice : Nemu-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Introduction**

Les jours de pluie, il n'y avait rien de plus au monde qu'il détestait. Regarder le ciel pleurer sans pouvoir rien y faire, sans pouvoir adoucir sa peine… La fenêtre de sa chambre était ouverte, ainsi il pouvait sentir le parfum de ces larmes célestes. C'était comme avec ses amis, les voir souffrir était la pire des épreuves pour lui. Il tenait tellement à les voir heureux, à les voir sourire. Il en oubliait même son propre bonheur des fois mais c'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait : près à tout pour les gens à qui il tenait.

Et c'est avec le seul bruit de gouttes tombant sur le bitume qu'il préparer sa valise pour le lendemain. Sa magnifique valise noire aux bordures orange, cadeau datant d'une autre époque. C'est fou comme il pouvait la détester cette valise ! Pourtant il n'avait jamais pu s'en séparer. Étrange ? Non, pour lui, c'était les vestiges d'une amitié perdue. Il mit dans le bagage les dernières chaussettes qui traînaient sur le lit. On pouvait sentir une pointe d'appréhension dans son regard.

« A table ! » cria soudain une voix venue d'en bas. L'adolescent ferma précipitamment à clé la valise pleine avant de dévaler les escaliers en colimaçon. Il faillit rentrer de plein fouet dans une personne plus âgée mais s'arrêta à temps.

-On part demain matin à neuf heures, n'oublie pas. Tu as fini ta valise j'espère ? Demanda la personne en question.

Le jeune homme regarda cet homme qui se tenait devant lui. Un homme remarquable à qui il devait beaucoup. Oui, ils partaient demain matin. C'était un nouveau départ qu'il prenait, loin de ce petit village dans lequel tout le monde se connaissait et se jugeait. Une sorte de nouvelle vie pour lui. Il allait vers l'inconnu, oui, et il avait peur, mais il n'était pas seul. Il aurait ses meilleurs amis près de lui et espérait bien trouver l'amour. Il était prêt.

- Naruto ? L'interpella l'homme.

- Oui mes valises sont prêtes… Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Inuzuka !


	2. Chap 1 : Nouveau départ, 1ère partie

Titre : Ne rien avoir à perdre

Auteur : xKyoku

Genre : UA / School-fic

Bêta-lectrice : Nemu-chan

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartienne à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ**

_Lundi 2 septembre. 8h54_

Elle était paralysée. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait **rien** faire. Et soudain ce qu'elle redoutait arriva : la main leva le couteau ensanglanté. Elle voulait l'aider, elle voulait crier. **Rien**. Alors la main allait s'abattre sur ce à quoi elle tenait tant…Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas la prévenir ? Pourquoi ? Elle était tout simplement inutile. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues au moment où la lame allait entrer en contact avec la peau. Puis plus rien… Le néant.

Elle se réveilla en sueur, le pyjama trempé. Son visage était inondé de larmes. Encore un cauchemar, encore, le même depuis déjà des années… Elle inspira profondément puis expira, pour relâcher la pression. Peu à peu, ses tremblements disparaissaient. Enfin, elle s'étira, tel un félin, et sortit de la couette avec douceur avant de se diriger, chancelante, vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit celle-ci puis ouvrit les volets. Ils étaient trempés eux aussi. Un jour de pluie, encore. Parfait, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Ces jours là, sa peine était partagée. Ces jours-là seulement, lorsque le ciel pleurait. Oui, vraiment, Hinata aimait les jours de pluie.

* * *

_Lundi 2 septembre. 10h17._

Trois quarts d'heure. Trois quart d'heure qu'ils étaient là, assis dans cette vieille Clio rouge, sur l'autoroute, à attendre d'enfin arriver. Vraiment le lycée le plus proche était plutôt loin ! Le jeune garçon brun sourit à cette pensée. Puis l'autre abruti, à fond dans sa chanson, qui chantait si fort qu'il en couvrait le bruit de la radio. Le voyage était des plus agréables… Surtout compte tenu de la destination ! Mais bon il pouvait bien pardonner à son meilleur ami de chanter faux non ? C'était tout de même un excellent pianiste. À se demander comment un si bon musicien pouvait chanter si mal… Sa sœur elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Aaah Naruto, tu veux pas arrêter de chanter ? Cria-t-elle, Tu vas me briser les tympans à force !

Tenez. La jeune fille, dont les cheveux châtain retombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, devait râler, comme toujours. Mais Kiba aussi en avait marre malgré tout. Puis taquiner le blond mettrait un peu d'ambiance à ce voyage -ou plutôt supplice- qui paraissait n'avoir aucune fin.

- Pour une fois Hana, je dois avouer que tu n'as pas tort. Dit-il, posant ses yeux marrons pleins de volonté sur Naruto. Tu heurtes vraiment ma sensibilité musicale là!

Le blond s'arrêta alors :

- Gnagnagni, gnagnagna, je chante si je veux d'abord !

Et il se remit à chanter. Le frère et la sœur soupirèrent en chœur. Incorrigible celui-là. Avec son baggy noir, son T-shirt à l'effigie de System of a down, et ses Vans aux lacets oranges, il avait une dégaine des plus recherchées.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. Les paysages se ressemblaient tous à travers la fenêtre.

- Et puis vive l'amitié Kiba, rajouta Naruto soudainement. Merci de me soutenir quoi !

- Naruto, la ferme! S'exclamèrent ensemble Kiba et Hana.

Le conducteur se mit alors à rire, doucement d'abord puis franchement. C'était un homme, un homme grand, un homme brun,un homme fort, un homme responsable. Sa femme était partie il y a douze ans, douze ans déjà. Et il avait élevé ses enfants seul, comme un père, un vrai. Et puis il y a avait eu Naruto. Il l'avait recueilli si on peut dire. Et ils étaient tous là, prêts à entrer dans leur nouveau lycée. Il en était presque ému.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle Mr. Inuzuka, bouda le blond.

Kiba, lui, haussa simplement les épaules. Hana, elle… se mit à rire aussi. Finalement suivie des deux autres. Ils étaient heureux d'être là, ensemble. Une vraie famille.

* * *

_Lundi 2 septembre. 11h40_

Elle posa ses doigts sur son I-pod et troqua la chanson jouée actuellement pour une chanson d'Olivia Lufkin. Si elle ne l'avait pas déjà assez fait, elle aurait pleuré. Quitter sa famille, ses amis, quitter tout pour partir n'était pas son souhait le plus cher. Bien sûr, dans sa ville, elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse mais… Ça avait toujours était son chez elle à elle. Et puis voilà qu'elle déménageait, comme ça du jour au lendemain. Ses parents n'avait même pas eu l'idée de la prévenir. Ah si, pardon, une semaine à l'avance. Largement suffisant, selon eux.

La jeune fille blonde mit sa tête en arrière sur son siège et soupira. Elle se retrouvait maintenant dans ce train direction Konoha sans avoir rien demandé. Quelle joie ! Le côté positif c'est qu'elle ne reverrait plus tout ces hypocrites, qui ne pensaient qu'à leur petite personne. Bon débarras ! Re-soupir. Elle espérait trouver des gens bien là-bas, dans ce nouveau lycée. Ses doigts tapaient nerveusement la cadence sur la table. Elle fredonnait doucement l'air de Wish, générique de _Nana_, un manga qu'elle adorait. « _Can you feel it now ? Can you feel it now ? » _Oui elle pouvait sentir le désespoir emplir son cœur. Mais malgré tout elle était prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait, peut importait ce que ce pourrait être.

- Prochain et dernier arrêt : Konoha. Préparez vous à descendre du train.

Elle regardait pas la fenêtre. Il pleuvait. Décidemment le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il pleuvait des cordes et elle n'avait sur elle qu'un misérable T-shirt. À Suna, il faisait toujours chaud. La vitesse du train diminuait. Elle arrivait. Elle arrivait à Konoha.

- Terminus : Konoha. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de bien vouloir descendre du train.

Elle prit sa respiration et ses bagages déposés dans la malle en haut. Elle était prête. Elle sortit d'un pas ferme par la porte du train. Elle se dirigea vers le grand panneau d'affichage dans le hall de la gare. Il s'agissait d'un plan représentant les lignes de bus et de métro dans lequel elle chercha la ligne indiqué dans la documentation du lycée Shounen' no Tokoro, son futur lycée. Une fois sa cible repérée, elle partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus. En passant elle jeta son billet maudit , symbole de sa condamnation, dans une poubelle. Elle sortit par la porte et se retrouva soudain confrontée au reste du monde. Sa détermination disparut alors rapidement.

- _Prête, c'était vite dit… _Pensa Nemuri Toko.

* * *

_Lundi 2 septembre. 12h03_

Une moto noire se gara devant le grand portail de fer, fraîchement peint en blanc. Son conducteur, un adolescent de grande taille, descendit et retira son casque. Il était brun et son regard noir était froid. D'après ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce lycée avait subi ses dernières finitions durant l'été. Un chef d'œuvre de l'architecture moderne selon certains. Il était composé de cinq gigantesques bâtiments, tous blancs, avec de grandes fenêtres encore propres. Trois des bâtiments étaient dédiés aux cours. Pourquoi autant d'ailleurs ? Bref. Il y avait ensuite un bâtiment pour l'administration : secrétariat, bureaux, etc. … Tout ce qui pouvait être utile quoi.

Le dernier bâtiment se trouvait être l'internat. C'était un très grand bâtiment, de trois étages. Le rez-de-chaussée abritait le réfectoire, avec les cuisines. Elles étaient hautement équipées (comme le reste de l'établissement d'ailleurs), la commune n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié et avait investi énormément dans ce projet. C'était un nouveau lycée qui devait accueillir tous les élèves de Konoha et des petits villages alentours, des villages avec souvent moins de cinq cents habitants et dont le trajet jusqu'à Konoha pouvait être long. Il y avait beaucoup en jeu et ils avaient dû faire de leur mieux, et donc construire cet internat. Internat constitué d'un foyer, d'un dortoir fille et enfin d'un dortoir garçon lorsque on montait d'étage en étage.

Le motard attacha son engin à l'aide d'un antivol à l'endroit prévu à cet effet et pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ces cinq bâtiments donnaient tous sur l'immense cour centrale. De grands platanes étaient planté d'ici et là de cette cour donnant un peu de verdure à l'endroit. On pouvait même apercevoir un saule pleureur dans le petit coin reculé entre internat et bâtiment d'administration. Mais pourquoi qu'un seul ? Une lubie de la future principale, mais le grand guitariste l'ignorait. D'un seul coup d'œil, il fit le tour de ce qui allait être son quotidien pendant toute cette année. Oui vraiment, c'était un chef d'œuvre de l'architecture moderne pour certains. Mais pour la plupart de ses futurs élèves, ce lycée n'était qu'un lieu de torture comme un autre. Un lieu dans lequel il devrait supporter le sadisme des profs, les piles de devoirs, et les coups durs de la vie. C'est pas parce qu'on a quinze, seize ou même dix-sept que la vie était toute rose… Oui la plupart de ses élèves voyaient ce lycée comme leur nouveau lieu de malheur. Sasuke était de ceux-là.


	3. Chap 2 : Nouveau départ, 2ème partie

Titre : Ne rien avoir à perdre

Auteur : xKyoku

Genre : UA / School-fic/OOC (oui très original je sais)

Bêta-lectrice : Nemu-chan ( Pas très attentive, merci le bac de français)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau départ, deuxième partie

_Lundi 2 septembre. 16h49_

Elle savait très bien pourquoi elle était là. Son père avait voulu se débarrasser d'elle. C'était peut-être difficile à croire, mais il avait voulu se débarrasser de sa propre fille. Alors il l'avait envoyée dans l'internat du lycée, qui était situé à seulement une dizaine de kilomètres du manoir Hyuuga. Elle le savait mais malgré tout elle ne se plaignait pas, c'était comme ça. De toute façon, lui soupçonnait qu'elle n'en n'avait strictement rien à faire. Ici ou là-bas, quelle importance ? Mais quand même, Neji avait tenu à l'accompagner. Il tenait beaucoup à sa cousine et ce même si il ne le montrait que très rarement. Certes, ça n'avait pas toujours était le cas, certes avant il la haïssait plus que tout et oui ça avait été la personnification de tout ce qu'il le faisait souffrir. Puis, après _ce_ jour-là, ils avaient partagé la même peine et s'étaient, si l'ont pouvait dire, rapprochés. Pour pouvoir la suivre, il avait prétextait auprès de son oncle qu'il valait mieux que quelque'un la surveille. Quand Hinata l'avait apprit, il n'avait pas eu le droit à un merci. Juste un sourire. Et pour lui c'était amplement suffisant, ils étaient tellement rares venant d'elle qu'un simple de ses sourires voulaient dire plus que tous les merci du monde.

Ils se tenaient tout les deux devant la porte de derrière du réfectoire, celle qui donnait sur les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Ils avaient passé toute l'après-midi à visiter le lycée avec la principale. Une femme bien étrange d'ailleurs qui s'appelait Tsonade ou Tsunida, quelque chose comme ça, ils n'avaient pas très bien retenu. Elle était blonde et était coiffée de deux couettes, et tout les garçons avaient buté sur sa poitrine plus que généreuse. Elle leur avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'établissement et fait faire la visite des trois bâtiments réservés à l'enseignement. Puis à 16h30, tout les internes avaient été confiés à une certaine Shizune, assistante de la principale qui leur avait donné un plan de l'internat pour qu'ils puissent se repérer au début ainsi qu'un papier avec noté dessus le numéro de leur chambre et le nom de leur « co-locataire » avant de leur donner quartier libre. Il espérait pour lui et sa cousine qu'ils ne tomberaient pas sur des tordus.

Neji retira la veste noire ,qui servait de protection pour lui et sa cousine, du dessus de leur têtes et remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en place. La pluie avait pratiquement cessé. Enfin, dirait-il, au bout de 2 jours non-stop, il était temps ! Quoi que non il ne le dirait pas, glaçon un jour, glaçon toujours, mais il le pensait. Il poussa la porte en verre et pénétra dans le sombre couloir. Au fond se situait l'escalier destiné à les conduire jusqu'au premier étage.

- Hinata, entre, demanda-t-il. Je commence à avoir mal au bras.

En grand gentleman qu'il était, le jeune Hyuuga tenait la porte pour sa cousine. Mais étant donné que c'était lui qui portait tout les bagages -et il en avait décidé ainsi- ses bras commençaient à fatiguer.

- Gomen Neji-nii-san, répondit finalement sa cousine, je profitais des dernières gouttes de pluie…

Et elle entra dans le bâtiment qui sentait encore fraîchement la peinture. Elle entama la traversée du couloir suivie par Neji qui pu enfin lâcher la porte, laquelle se referma derrière lui. Ils attaquèrent ensuite les escaliers : les marches étaient larges et la montée n'était pas difficile. Finalement, ils débarquèrent dans la fameuse « pièce commune à la disposition des élèves » plus communément connue sous le nom de foyer. Et la vérité était qu'il y avait trois pièces. La première, celle dans laquelle on arrivait par les escaliers, était une salle plutôt grande et très lumineuse. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et le carrelage était légèrement rosé. L'escalier d'où ils venaient et celui qui menait vers le haut étaient côte à côte. En face, s'élevait une grande colonne où étaient accrochées des horloges donnant l'heure du monde entier. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, se trouvait un canapé d'angle rouge -donc quatre en tout- et pour chacun, une table basse et des poufs. Dans la continuité des escaliers, se trouvaient deux portes. La première, celle de gauche, donnait sur une salle de jeux, comme l'indiquait la plaque qui avait été posée dessus. Il y avait un billard, deux babyfoots et un flipper. La deuxième, à droite, était la salle audio-visuelle, dans laquelle trônait une télévision grand écran en compagnie d'un certains nombres de canapés deux places et de fauteuils.

Ils continuèrent leur montée en prenant l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur : le dortoir des filles. La seule partie que Neji put en voir fut le long couloir vert où les portes abondaient. Il était interdit aux garçons de rentrer dans les chambres de leurs camarades.

- Bon et bien Hinata on va devoir se quitter là. Tu trouveras ta chambre ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas si incapable que ça.

- Hinata tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se contenta de soupirer et de lui tendre son sac de voyage noir qu'elle plaça sur son épaule avant de lui tourner le dos.

- Alors on se retrouve ce soir pour le repas. À tout à l'heure Hinata.

- Hn. À-à tout à l'heure.

Et elle commença à marcher dans le couloir. Son cousin la regardait s'éloigner lentement quand soudain :

- Dis au fait, elle s'appelle comment la fille avec qui tu vas partager ta chambre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle jeta un œil sur la fiche qu'on lui avait remis et tourné la tête.

- Ino, Ino Yamanaka, répondit-elle simplement.

Puis, elle continua sa route. Neji de son côté monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

_Lundi 2 septembre. 19h25_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

- Qui c'est ?

- Le plombier !

Naruto ricana bêtement à l'entente de la réponse. Il était dans sa chambre. Une simple chambre aux murs bleus ciel plutôt grande. Il y avait une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux bleus roi. Deux lits prenaient l'essentiel de la place. Entre les deux il y avait deux tables de nuit et de l'autre côté il y avait une armoire. En face se trouvaient deux bureaux avec au milieu une petite télé accrochée au mur. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain de la chambre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Toujours aussi drôle Kiba ! continua-t-il de ricaner.

- Ouais, grogna celui-ci. je venais te dire qu'il faudrait que tu dépêches, on doit être en bas dans 5 minutes pour le dîner !

- Oui ! J'arrive ! Juste je préviens l'autre ahuri qu'il est l'heure de manger !

- L'autre ahuri ?

- Oui ! Celui qui va partager la chambre avec moi. J'étais en train de commencer à ranger mes affaires en me demandant avec quoi j'allais passer l'année quand il est arrivé en traînant des pieds et s'est affalé sur le lit, juste avant de s'endormir…

Sur ces mots, le blond re-rentra dans la chambre en laissant la porte ouverte. Kiba risqua un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il vit alors un grand brun allongé sur un des lits, ronflant doucement.

- Hé ! Hé, réveille-toi !

L'endormi émit un faible gémissement avant de se retourner dos à Naruto.

- Oh ! Shikamaru c'est ça ? C'est l'heure de se réveiller !

- Gné ? Qui c'est ?

- Je suis Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki ton camarade de chambre, enchanté !

- Ouais, ouais, enchanté mais laisse moi dormir !

- Mais c'est l'heure de manger !

- Ah vraiment ? Han j'arrive !

- Et ben voilà c'était pas si dur la Belle au bois dormant !

La dite Belle au bois dormant se mit en position assise et s'étira tout en baillant bruyamment. Elle était coiffée d'une haute couette qui lui donnait des airs d'ananas…

- Allons-y Shikamaru ! Go to the nourriture ! J'ai faim ! J'espère qu'il y aura des ramens ! s'exclama le blond tout en sortant et en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Naruto ! Il ne font pas de ramens dans une cantine scolaire !

C'était Kiba qui avait parlé. Shikamaru, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, le dévisagea de haut en bas.

- Et toi t'es qui ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh, Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, ami d'enfance de Naruto, répondit il en souriant.

- Enchanté…

Les trois jeunes hommes descendirent les escaliers.

- Dis, dis, dis Shikamaru-kun, t'es en quelle classe ?

- Euh… _Shikamaru-kun ?_… Terminale S

- C'est vrai ?! Moi je suis en 1ère L ! Même que Kiba il est dans la même classe que moi ! Mais il y a pas Sakura c'est vraiment trop dommage ! Elle fait S comme toi ! Dis au fait, ça te dérange pas que je prenne le lit près de la fenêtre ? Hein, dis !

- Euh nan vas-y. Comme ça j'aurais moins de pas à faire avant d'atteindre mon lit. _Il parle vraiment beaucoup…_

À force de discuter, ils étaient arrivés devant le self sans s'en rendre compte. Ils prirent un plateau et se servirent ce qu'il voulait manger. Naruto s'extasia sur tout ce qu'il voyait qui lui semblait bon. Puis ils arrivèrent dans le réfectoire. Le brun à l'allure bestiale remarqua la présence d'une de leur amie assise seule à une table.

- Bon ben on va aller manger avec Sakura nous. Je suppose que toi aussi tu vas manger avec tes amis de toute manière ? Allez tchou ! dit-il.

- Ouais bye bye Shikamaru-kun ! A tout à l'heure !

- Tchou les gars !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent donc vers la jeune fille esseulée tout en se chamaillant. Shikamaru, le grand faignant, soupira. Cette année allait encore être galère. Il chercha des yeux son ami, qu'il devait rejoindre. Quand il le trouva enfin, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul. Sûrement sa cousine. Il se dirigea vers eux et se laissa tomber mollement sur une chaise.

- Yo Neji, salut Hinata, dit-il, alors ce début d'année ?

* * *

Désolée il n'y a pas encore vraiment beaucoup d'action dans ce chap mais je vous promets le prochain il y en aura. Sasuke entrera en scène ! Sur ce merci d'avoir lu ! Bisous tout le monde !


End file.
